


The Blackout.

by Lunarise



Category: Captain America, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, graphic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarise/pseuds/Lunarise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blackout always happens when you certainly don't want to. But this turned out pretty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackout.

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted on my instagram as an imagine.  
> There's not much to say about it other than wahey it's Seb Stan.  
> Enjoy and such.

You sit down on the couch, after placing a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, next to your boyfriend. He places his arm around you, and with his other arm he presses the play button on the remote, to start the film.  
You cuddle up to him as the first scene starts. He smiles.  
The film Sebastian, your beloved boyfriend for over a year, picked out for this film night is 'Dead Silence'. You had protested for a good hour, yelling at him, sweet talking him, you even blackmailed him with sex, but no such luck. You hated horror movies, and he picked the scariest he could find in his collection.  
"Besides," he had said. "You made me watch 'Letters to Juliet' about a hundred times."  
"You liked it, though!" you replied. "And it was only twice."  
He chuckled and placed the film into the DVD player while you walked to the kitchen, defeated. 

The salted popcorn is barely touched as the film is playing - only Sebastian takes a few, now and then, but you are too busy hiding your face into your sweater. Well, technically Sebastian's, you just borrowed it but never really returned it.  
Sebastian holds your hand, your fingers intertwined, hoping to keep you calm. And it kind of works.  
"See, it's not too bad, right?" Sebastian smiles at you. His blue-green eyes twinkle in the light of a lonely lamp. He had made it as dark as possible, leaving just one lamp lit, and two candles on the coffee table.  
"I guess.." you mutter. Even if he knew you were easily scared, you didn't want to show.  
But even Sebastian can't hold in a little scream when the tv turns black and the candles are the only light source left.  
"Shit, shit, shit!" he gets up, picks up a candle on his way outside, where you hear him talking to the neighbour, while you get some more candles and light them as well. When he returns he has a worried look on his face.  
"Seems like a few blocks are dealing with this blackout," he says, looking out the window.  
"Great," you sigh. "So, now what do we do?"  
"Well..." Sebastian starts, walking over to you. "I can think of something."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Something like this maybe?"  
He smirks, and pulls you close and kisses you hard. His tongue flicks against yours, your hands are on his back, his hands are on your behind, pushing you close to him.  
You break of the kiss, biting his lip. Now it's your turn to smirk, as a moan escapes from his lips.  
"You seriously wanna play like that?" Sebastian whispers in your ear, nibbling your earlobe softly.  
"Well..." is all you manage to get out before Sebastian plants his lips on yours again. This time much softer. He runs his hands through your hair, down your back.  
He pushes you towards the couch, until its cushions touch the back of your knees. You look up at Sebastian's face, a smirk plastered on his face again.  
You know what he wants, and you sit down. You hook your fingers into his belt and pull him close. His pants already started to tighten when he kissed you. You lift up his shirt, just enough to show some skin and you kiss it softly, while your hands are fumbling with the clasp of Sebastian's jeans. You undo the button and pull the zipper down, slowly.  
Sebastian moans softly when you pull down his jeans, giving small kisses just above the hem of his boxer shorts. His jeans fall to the ground, and you stroke his beginning erection through the fabric of his boxers.  
"You... tease..." he breathes and you chuckle.  
You get rid of his boxers much faster, stroking his erection slowly.  
You feel him getting harder in your hand and you run your tongue down his shaft.  
"Oh.. shit..." Sebastian moans, softly still.  
He moans louder, though, when you take him in your mouth. You use your hand and tongue, making Sebastian moan louder with every stroke.  
His hips start to move, thrusting calmly into your mouth.  
"I'm... I'm gonna come..." he mutters in between moans, and you retreat your head.  
"Now, now, my love. We're not done yet," you say, in your sweetest voice.  
"Believe me, I know," is the answer you get.  
Sebastian gets on his knees, in front of you, tugging at your sweater as a sign for you take it off. And you do. It ends up on the floor, just like your jeans, that Sebastian took off in the meantime.  
He kisses your lips again, biting your lower lip when he moves away. Your chin is next to be kissed, then he slowly moves along your jaw, to your earlobe. There he goes down your neck, his kisses getting harder. Soft bites mixed in with the hard kisses. Via your throat, he goes to your collarbone, making his way down to your breasts.  
He unclasps your bra and his hands cup your breasts. He flicks his tongue against your nipples, which make you grunt softly. He bites and kisses his way down to your navel, hipbones and then the hem of your underwear. He chuckles.  
"If I had known we'd be having sex tonight, I would not have worn my Hello Kitty panties..." you sigh, a bit embarrassed about your panties being covered in little hearts and a children's iconic figure.  
"Shut up, I like them on you," Sebastian replies. "I do like them better off of you, though." And with that, he pulls them down. His fingers brush past your inner thigh, sticking one finger out that touches your wetness lightly. He kisses your thighs, moving from one to the other, getting higher which every move.  
He slides one finger across your vagina, slipping it in, on the third time, making you moan once again. He thrusts his finger slowly, while his thumb is rubbing your clit. He gently slides in a second finger, making you arch your back.  
"Fuck," you manage to get out, Sebastian always had been good at this.  
"Soon." He smiles at you and then he lowers his head. He licks your clit, nibbling at it sweetly, before making longer strokes.  
Your hips start to buck with the rhythm of his licking, your hand firmly grabs a pillow, the other is on Sebastian's back, holding on to the fabric of his shirt. But just as you feel yourself tensing up, Sebastian stops and stands up. He moves you further on the couch, and then he climbs on top of you. He brings his head closer to you, but you stop him.  
"Shirt off, now." He takes it off quickly, and kisses you hard. He then guides his erection into you, slowly pushing in and out. His thrusts get quicker, deeper and harder with every moan you make, while he lets out several low grunts. You pull him closer, your nails dig into his skin, and your lips find his. You kiss violently, passionately and it's wet.  
And then there's more light than a few minutes earlier. More sound, too. The blackout is over.  
But this moment, most certainly, is not. You are close to full pleasure, you feel your muscles tensing up, tingling and ready to let all of it go in an orgasm you're never had before. Sebastian is getting close too, you notice by the movements he makes. They're more hasty, slamming inside you, craving the feeling of coming.  
And there it is - your muscles let go, you moan and scream his name. Sebastian joins in, biting into your shoulder as he releases himself inside you, and then your arms give in.  
You relax into the couch, sliding down a bit, while Sebastian pulls out slowly after a few lasts thrusts. He kisses the place he bit you and rests his head on your chest, facing the television.  
"I told you this film would be great," he laughs and you kiss his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [sebastianbaestan || @ig || @tumblr]]


End file.
